Bittersweet VKook
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Chapter 4! VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook). Apakah Jungkook mau memperbaiki semuanya? "Sadarlah hanya ada Taehyung di hatimu, Kookie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal." / "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyender padaku, hyung?" / "Wae? Tidak boleh?" / "Seharusnya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku tidak berharap lebih padamu seperti ini"
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet**

 **Title:** **Bittersweet** **–Vkook-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)** & JiKook (Jimin **X** Jungkook)

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Versi VKook nya~

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)** and JiKook (Jimin **X** Jungkook). "Saranghae" / "Hm" / "Bukankah ada Taehyung disini? Mengapa kau masih merindukanku, chagi?" / "Mianhae Tae-hyung."

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Bittersweet**_

 _ **달콤씁쓸**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"Kookie-chagi" panggil seorang namja tampan kepada seorang namja manis di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

Jeon Jungkook, sang namja manis yang namanya dipanggil oleh Kim Taehyung –sang namja tampan- bergumam pelan, hanya untuk memberitahu pada Taehyung bahwa ia mendengar namjachingunya itu.

"Kau bosan?" pertanyaan ambigu itu dilontarkan Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Mungkin bagi orang lain pertanyaan itu tidak terasa ambigu, namun bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook pertanyaan 'Kau bosan?' adalah pertanyaan yang bisa mengandung dua makna berbeda.

"Kalau kau bertanya 'apakah aku bosan dengan suasana dorm yang sepi ini', maka aku jawab iya." Jawab Jungkook santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel tercintanya.

"Bukan itu."

"Eung?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Taehyung yang baru saja mengumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan, hingga ia tak dapat mendengarnya.

"..."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, hyung?" tanya Jungkook setelah lelah menunggu jawaban Taehyung yang tak kunjung bicara sepatah katapun. Namja tampan berkulit tan dihadapannya hanya memandangi dirinya dengan lekat, dengan tatapan mata yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Kau ingin aku membuatkan cokelat panas untukmu? Apa kau kedinginan?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran. Di cuaca sepanas ini mana ada orang yang kedinginan? Yah, terkecuali orang sakit atau punya kelainan tentunya.

Ingin rasanya Jungkook mengejek Taehyung dengan kalimat-kalimat pedasnya, namun saat menatap mata Taehyung ia mengurungkan niatnya. Entah mengapa ia ikut merasa sakit dan terluka saat melihat tatapan namja dihadapannya.

"Terserah hyung saja"

Taehyung pun beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas untuk sang namjachingu yang amat sangat dicintainya.

"Jeon Jungkook"

"Ne?"

"Saranghae"

"Hm"

Selalu seperti ini.

Selalu jawaban yang sama Taehyung terima dari mulut namja yang sangat ia cintai.

Semenjak 'kejadian itu'. Yah, semenjak 'kejadian itu' Jungkook tidak lagi membalas ucapan cinta yang selalu ia lontarkan. Hanya gumaman pelan yang membalas ucapan cinta yang ia ungkapkan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Taehyung kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, meninggalkan Jungkook yang bergumam pelan tanpa ia sadari.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Tae-hyung."

"Kookie!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinganya menyapanya dan sebuah tepukan pelan di kepalanya menyadarkannya.

"Chimchim!"

Jungkook berdiri mengahadap Park Jimin –namja yang ia panggil Chimchim tadi- dan langsung memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Kau merindukanku, eoh?" tanya Jimin sambil melonggarkan pelukan mereka, lalu menatap wajah Jungkook disertai dengan senyuman manis.

Jungkook mengangguk lucu. Ia sangat merindukan hyung sayangnya yang selama dua minggu ini pergi mengunjungi keluarganya di Busan.

"Haha. Bukankah ada Taehyung disini? Mengapa kau masih merindukanku, chagi?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jimin membuat Jungkook bungkam.

"Eum..." Jujur, Jungkook bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia merindukan Jimin saat dirinya disamping Taehyung selama ini.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, apa tidak boleh?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sedih yang dibuat-buat. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tentu saja boleh, chagi." Ujar Jimin sambil mengecup bibir Jungkook singkat.

Jungkook dan Jimin terus mengobrol dan melanjutkan _lovey-dovey_ mereka, tanpa mengetahui ada seorang namja yang menatap mereka nanar dari arah dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"Aku bosan, hyung" ungkap seorang namja manis pada seorang namja tampan dihadapannya saat mereka tengah mengisi perut mereka di restoran cepat saji saat tengah berkencan.

"Bosan?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang kentara.

"Hu'um."

"Bosan dengan apa, chagi? Kau bosan dengan kencan kita saat ini?"

"Semuanya" ucap Jungkook cepat.

"Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita, hyung. Hubungan ini begitu hambar tanpa ada masalah dan rintangan." Lanjutnya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa kekasih yang sangat ia cintai akan mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Keluarga kita merestui hubungan ini dengan mudah. Orangtuaku begitu menyayangimu dan orangtuamu juga menyayangiku. Kau tidak pernah marah saat aku didekati namja ataupun yeoja lain. Dan kau tidak pernah berbuat hal aneh yang bisa membuatku marah ataupun cemburu padamu. Kau tidak pernah membuatku marah padamu. Kau selalu memenuhi apapun yang aku inginkan, dan berbagai hal biasa lainnya. Apa aku tidak wajar jika merasa bosan?"

Hening.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kedua namja yang tengah menunduk ini.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jungkook, lalu mengatakan,

"Baiklah jika kau bosan denganku. Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?"

Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi juga tertunduk.

"Izinkan aku menjalin hubungan dengan namja lain."

Sebuah permintaan singkat itu cukup membuat Taehyung ingin bunuh diri. Bagaimana bisa ia mengizinkan JungkookNYA menjalin hubungan dengan namja lain? Demi Tuhan, ia begitu mencintai Jungkook. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Jungkook dengan orang lain.

"Jangan bercanda" ucapan dingin itu keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Aku serius, hyung. Izinkan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin-hyung." Pinta Jungkook tanpa belas kasihan.

"..."

"Tenang saja. Hubungan kita masih sama, hanya saja sekarang aku mempunyai dua namjachingu. Dan aku akan menjaga hatiku agar tetap terikat denganmu, hyung."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku harap kau memegang janjimu, Jeon Jungkook."

"Ne. Aku berjanji hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Done~_

 _TBC or DELETE?_

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet Chapter 2**

 **Title:** **Bittersweet** **–Vkook-** **Chapter2**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)** & JiKook (Jimin **X** Jungkook)

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Versi VKook nya~

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** Chapter 2 up! VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)** and JiKook (Jimin **X** Jungkook). "Bahkan kini aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari ponselmu" / "Tae-hyung..." / "Wae? Taehyung, kau tidak mau? Kau mau aku saja yang menyuapi Jungkook?" / Jika tadi ia tidak datang, mungkin sampai pulangpun Taehyung tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa dan Jungkook masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Bittersweet**_

 _ **달콤씁쓸**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"Kookie" panggil Taehyung memecah keheningan.

"Ne?" sahut Jungkook, lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel putihnya.

'Bahkan kini aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari ponselmu' batin Taehyung miris. Namun ia tetap memasang wajah cerianya di depan Jungkook.

"Kau mau es krim? Kau mau rasa apa? Biar hyung belikan"

"Mint" jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini ne, chagi" pesan Taehyung sambil mengusap surai hitam Jungkook dengan lembut.

Namja berkulit tan itupun beranjak dari bangku taman, tempat ia dan Jungkook duduk. Lalu namja itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah berat menuju sebuah kedai es krim, tak jauh dari taman.

Namun sebelum benar-benar beranjak, Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk memandang Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Taetae lama sekali" keluh Jungkook sembari melirik jam tangan biru muda dengan gambar kelinci yang terbalut di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menutup matanya dengan lembut.

Jungkook terdiam. Mencoba berfikir, siapakah orang yang dengan teganya menganggu kegiatan -melirik jam nya- ini.

Namja manis berambut hitam itu tersenyum.

"Chimchim!"

"Ah! Aku ketahuan ne?" Jimin yang ternyata memang menutup mata Jungkook tadi itu terkekeh pelan.

Jimin kemudian duduk di samping Jungkook yang memandangnya lekat.

"Geurom! Aku kan jenius, hyung!" aku Jungkook percaya diri.

"Haha. Memangnya bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Kookie?" tanya Jimin sembari mengelus surai hitam Jungkook lembut. Membuat Jungkook teringat akan perlakuan yang sama, yang Taehyung lakukan terhadapnya tadi.

'Taetae...'

"Bau tubuhmu berbeda, hyung! Parfummu juga berbeda dengan Tae-hyung" seru Jungkook riang, namun lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

'Kenapa Taetae lagi? Aish! Pabbo Jungkook!'

Jimin yang mendengar lirihan kalimat Jungkook terkejut, membuat tangannya berhenti mengelus rambut Jungkook.

Perlahan Jimin tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Kau tahu tidak, aku baru saja ke salon untuk merawat rambutku!" omel Jungkook.

Jimin hanya tertawa menanggapi omelan Jungkook, yang menurutnya seperti ibu-ibu saja. Lalu ia kembali mengacak rambut Jungkook, tidak memperdulikan omelan Jungkook pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ini es krimnya, Tuan." Ujar ahjusshi pemilik kedai es krim yang didatangi Taehyung.

"Ah, gamsahamnida" sahut Taehyung sopan sambil mengambil es krim mint pesanan Jungkook dari tangan ahjusshi penjual es krim itu.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempatnya dengan Jungkook tadi, namun betapa kagetnya namja itu ketika melihat Jungkook yang tengah bercanda dengan Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum miris. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya yang entah mengapa terasa berat menuju Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Ah, Jimin-ah, wasseo?" sapa Taehyung ramah seakan tidak melihat kelakuan namjachingu dan rekan kerjanya di Bangtan Boys ini.

"Taehyungie? Kau disini juga?" tanya Jimin sekedar basa-basi sembari menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Jungkook.

"Duduklah!"

Kini Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook duduk dengan Jungkook yang berada di tengah-tengah Taehyung dan Jimin. Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Ini, Kookie" ujar Taehyung, menyerahkan es krim yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menerimanya dengan ragu. Lalu memakan es krim mint nya perlahan, dengan tatapan mata yang masih tertuju ke ponselnya.

"Hei hei! Kalau makan ya makan, kalau main ya main. Tidak baik makan sambil main ponsel begitu, Kookie!" tegur Jimin.

"Aish! Hyung seperti Eomma saja! Bawel!" ejeknya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau main ponsel atau makan es krim?" tanya Jimin lembut.

"Dua-duanya!" seru Jungkook. Ckckck, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Baiklah. Taehyungie." Panggil Jimin.

"Ne?"

"Sebaiknya kau menyuapi Jungkook es krim saja!" perintah Jimin santai.

"Mwo?" Dan dihadiahi tatapan heran dari kedua namja di sampingnya.

"Wae? Taehyungie, kau tidak mau? Kau mau aku saja yang menyuapi Jungkook?" tanya Jimin tenang.

"Ani ani! Biar aku saja." Ucap Taehyung cepat.

Dengan ragu Taehyung mengambil secup es krim mint dari tangan Jungkook, dan mengambil sedikit es krimnya dengan menggunakan sendok kecil. Lalu ia menyuapkannya pada Jungkook dengan hati-hati.

Jungkook terlihat ragu. Ia menatap mata Taehyung dalam. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menerima suapan Taehyung.

'Hangat'

Entah mengapa es krim rasa mint yang baru saja ia telan itu terasa hangat di tenggorokannya, atau hatinya? Entahlah. Yang jelas saat ini Jungkook tengah dilanda perang batin dalam dirinya.

Taehyung kembali menyuapi Jungkook, yang kali ini diterima tanpa ragu-ragu oleh Jungkook.

"Enak?" tanya Taehyung, mengalihkan rasa canggung yang terjadi antara mereka.

"Hu'um! Enak, hyungie!" seru Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

Hati Taehyung berdesir. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia dapat melihat Jungkook tersenyum untuknya lagi.

 _ **Deg**_

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Yang malah membuat jantung Jungkook berdegup dengan cepat.

'Ini perasaanku atau Taetae-hyung bertambah tampan?'

Hingga suapan terakhir, Jungkook tetap menerima dengan senang hati.

Senyum lebar masih tergambar di kedua bibir mereka.

Namun, Taehyung teringat dengan Jimin. Bukankah namja pendek itu yang membuat mereka dekat seperti ini?

Ia menoleh ke arah kanan Jungkook.

Kosong?

Kemana namja pendek itu?

Padahal Taehyung ingin berterimakasih padanya. Jika tadi ia tidak datang, mungkin sampai pulangpun Taehyung tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa dan Jungkook masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jungkook yang memang sedang menatap Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung.

Ia melihat Jimin sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

'Ah! Kenapa aku lupa kalau ada Jimin-hyung disampingku?'

 _ **Drrt**_

 _ **Drrt**_

Ponsel Taehyung dan Jungkook bergetar bersamaan.

Serempak mereka mengambil ponsel mereka dan mulai membaca pesan masuk yang baru saja mereka terima.

 _ **From: Chim-hyungie**_

 _ **To : Jungkookie**_

" _Ah, mianhae Kookie! Aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan Yoongi-hyung untuk menemaninya menonton film -yang baru dibelinya- di dorm. Jadi aku pulang duluan tadi. Mianhae~"_

 _ **From: Pendek**_

 _ **To : Alien**_

" _Alien, jangan pulang ke dorm sebelum malam! Kau harus mengajak Kookie kencan, ne! Kalau kau pulang sekarang, mati kau!"_

Jungkook terlihat kesal dengan pesan Jimin, namun Taehyung justru tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook yang heran, melirik ponsel Taehyung. Namun Taehyung berhasil menutup pesan Jimin sebelum namja manis di sampingnya ini melihatnya.

"Apa katanya, hyung?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Sama denganmu." Jawab Taehyung asal.

"Oh"

Keheningan terjadi di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan dan bergerak.

 _ **Drrt**_

 _ **From: Pendek**_

 _ **To : Alien**_

" _Kedua manusia yang ditakdirkan berjodoh itu sebenarnya terikat dengan benang halus transparan. Walaupun Juliet pergi ke kutub utarapun, jika berjodoh Romeo akan bertemu dengannya cepat atau lambat. Jikalau hati Jungkook terikat pada kita berdua, namun hati kecilnya pasti akan memilih siapa orang yang paling tepat diantara kita. Ini hanya cobaan dalam kisah asmara kalian, bodoh! Kenapa kau sepasrah itu membiarkan Jungkook menjalin hubungan denganku, sih? Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang telah kuberikan! Dimulai dengan mengajaknya mengobrol, lalu ajaklah ia kencan! Jika kalian terus diam seperti itu, aku akan datang kembali dan mengajak Jungkook berkencan! Aku mengawasimu, Alien Bodoh!"_

'Omo! Ternyata namja pendek ini bisa juga menasehatiku! Dan apa-apaan itu, 'Romeo dan Juliet'? Ah, tapi dia mengawasiku? Dimana?'

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua tempat yang mengelilingi kursi tempat ia dan Jungkook duduk. Tak ada siapapun yang mencurigakan! Lalu dimana namja pendek itu?

"Kau mencari siapa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang mulai risih dengan sikap Taehyung.

"Jika kau mencari Jimin-hyung, katanya ia mau menonton film baru di dorm bersama Yoongi-hyung." Jelas Jungkook, yang mengira Taehyung mencari Jimin. Tapi, tadi bukankah Taehyung bilang ia juga dapat pesan yang sama dari Jimin? Kenapa Taehyung malah mencari Jimin? Jungkook mulai bingung.

"Ah, iya. Sudahlah. Tak usah difikirkan!" pinta Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kedua namja ini.

Namun, kalimat Jimin kembali terngiang di telinga Taehyung.

" _Jika kalian terus diam seperti itu, aku akan datang kembali dan mengajak Jungkook berkencan!"_

'Andwae! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!' batin Taehyung.

"Ah, Kookie, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?" ajak Taehyung.

"Kemana?"

"Nonton? Bagaimana?"

"Eum... Arraseo! Kajja hyung!"

"Ne, kajja!"

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung menggenggam jemari Jungkook erat. Membuat sang empunya jemari merona hebat. Jungkook menatap kedua jemari mereka yang saling menggenggam. Hatinya menghangat kembali.

'Nyaman' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Done~_

 _TBC or DELETE?_

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet Chapter 3**

 **Title:** **Bittersweet** **–Vkook-** **Chapter 3**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)** & JiKook (Jimin **X** Jungkook)

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** Chapter 3! VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)** and JiKook (Jimin **X** Jungkook). Bagaimana kencan mereka? Apakah kesempatan yang diberikan Jimin digunakan dengan baik oleh Taehyung? Atau Jimin yang akan kencan dengan Jungkook?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Bittersweet**_

 _ **달콤씁쓸**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Malam itu Jungkook sedang menunggu Jimin di kamarnya. Ada hal penting yang harus ia bicarakan dengan namja yang 'sedikit' bantet itu.

Tak terasa sudah dua puluh menit ia lewati untuk menunggu Jimin. Tak ayal, Jungkook diselimuti rasa bosan. Namun, demi pentingnya pembicaraan ini, Jungkook melawan rasa bosannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sang hyung yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Hyung!"

"Eoh? Kenapa kau ada disini, Jungkookie?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Aku... Aku ingin mengatakan... sesuatu, hyung." Jungkook telihat gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Katakan saja, Kookie" Jimin mendekati Jungkook.

"Jimin-hyung, berpacaranlah denganku!" rona merah menjalar di pipi Jungkook kala namja manis itu mengucapkan kalimat 'berani' itu.

"MWO?" Jimin kaget. Apa-apaan dongsaengnya ini? Bukankah Jungkook masih bersama Taehyung?

"Ya ya ya! Apa maksudmu, Jeon Jungkook?"

"Apa kalimatku kurang jelas? Aku ingin hyung menjadi namjachinguku!"

Jimin menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Dengar ya , Kookie! Kau itu masih berstatus sebagai namjachingu Taehyung. Dan juga aku hanya menganggapmu dongsaeng, tidak lebih!" jelas Jimin lembut, takut menyakiti hati Jungkook.

"Kami sudah membicarakannya, hyung. Dan Tae-hyung memperbolehkannya." Ucap Jungkook enteng.

"Mwo? Jadi Taehyung memperbolehkan kekasihnya selingkuh tepat di depan matanya? Aish! Otaknya ada dimana, sih?" sindir Jimin.

"Aku hanya bosan dengan hubungan kami hyung. Hubungan ini begitu hambar tanpa ada masalah dan rintangan. Hyung tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana hubungan kami?" Lagi-lagi dengan santainya Jungkook mengucapkan hal itu.

"Tae-hyung tidak pernah memarahiku saat aku didekati namja ataupun yeoja lain, hyung! Dia selalu menolak namja-yeoja yang berniat mendekatinya. Dia tidak pernah membuatku marah ataupun cemburu padanya. Bahkan ia juga selalu memenuhi keinginanku."

'Bodoh! Bukannya ia senang jika hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, malah ia bosan. Baiklah. Aku akan membuatnya menyadari perasaannya sebenarnya. Jungkook bilang, ia bosan dengan hubungan yang tanpa masalah dan rintangan, bukan?'

"Baiklah" ucap Jimin.

"Jeongmal? Hyung mau?" tanya Jungkook dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ne. Aku akan menganggapmu namjachinguku. Tapi ingatlah satu hal Kookie, aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai dongsaeng." Peringat Jimin.

'Tentu saja, aku sudah punya seseorang'

"Ne! Aku mengerti, hyung!" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Yah, alasan Jungkook memilih Jimin untuk dijadikan selingkuhannya, karena Jimin adalah hyung yang paling mengerti Jungkook dan sering menuruti semua keinginannya. Jungkook akui ia sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi Jimin, namun jika 'mencintai'... Entahlah. Ia hanya belum menyadari pentingnya keberadaan Taehyung disekitarnya, mungkin.

 _ **(End Of Flashback)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau yakin ingin menonton film ini, Kookie?" tanya Taehyung ragu.

Jungkook mengangguk lucu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tiba di bioskop terdekat dan Taehyung langsung menyuruh Jungkook untuk memilih film apa yang akan mereka tonton.

Entah kenapa, Jungkook memilih film 'Harry Potter 1'. Film lama yang dibintangi oleh Daniel Radcliffe. Film yang bercerita tentang Harry Potter dan sekolah sihirnya.

"Benar-benar yakin? Disini juga ada 'Harry Potter 7' sayang, bukankah seri ketujuh yang paling baru dari film itu?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi.

Taehyung bahkan bingung. Bagaimana bisa film lama ditampilkan di bioskop terkenal yang biasa menampilkan film-film terbaru ini? Apa konsep bioskop ini sudah berganti, jadi menayangkan film-film lama?

"Aniyo! Pokoknya aku mau menonton seri pertamanya!" rengek Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

'Kyeopta!'

Rasanya sudah berabad-abad Taehyung tidak pernah lagi melihat Jungkook ber-agyeo. Ah, untung saja tadi Taehyung menggodanya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kita nonton film ini ya, sayang?" Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Jungkook, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook.

'Ah, aku bahkan tidak sadar ia semakin gendut' batin Taehyung geli.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tersipu menerima perlakuan manis Taehyung. Sejenak ia melupakan masalah perselingkuhannya dengan Jimin dan bosannya ia pada hubungannya dengan namja disebelahnya ini. Ia merasa senang saat ini. Hanya itu yang dapat ia simpulkan.

Mereka tidak sadar jika ada seorang namja yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka. Park Jimin. Siapa lagi?

"Good work, Taehyungie. Buat dia menyesal telah menduakanmu! Yakinkan dia bahwa hatinya itu sepenuhnya milikmu!" gumam Jimin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, jika hubungan mereka sudah utuh kembali nanti, aku akan meminta balasan untuk perlakuanku pada mereka. Aku akan minta dibelikan mobil keluaran terbaru saja ah! Haha" gumamnya sambil berlalu. Jimin rasa sudah waktunya ia berhenti mengawasi mereka, tugasnya sudah selesai bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Filmnya keren sekali ya, hyung!" Jungkook berdecak kagum.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah menontonnya sebelumnya, Kookie?"

"Aniyo. Aku sudah eum..." Jungkook menghitung jari-jarinya sambil berfikir.

"Ah! Sudah enam puluh kali menontonnya, hyungie" jawab Jungkook, menyengir lebar.

Taehyung melongo. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tertawa.

"Aigoo! Kookie-baby lucu sekali" ucapnya sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Jungkook.

"Ah! Dan pipimu juga semakin tembem, sayang. Kau jadi semakin imut dan manis!" puji Taehyung.

Jungkook yang awalnya ingin marah karena Taehyung menertawainya, menjadi bungkam. Kini ia sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya karena tersipu mendengar Taehyung memujinya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya tersenyum puas.

'Aku rasa si bantet itu benar. Jungkook hanya bosan, bukan tidak mencintaiku lagi.' Batinnya.

"Ayo kita makan, hyung! Aku sudah lapar" rengek Jungkook sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Taehyung terseyum dan kembali menggenggam jemari Jungkook keluar dari bioskop ini.

Seperti cinta lama bersemi kembali, eoh? Ah, hari ini terasa indah sekali, ne? Walaupun hari sudah gelap, namun kedua namja yang sedang berbunga-bunga ini tetap berjalan dengan semangat. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini di dalam salah satu restoran terkenal di Seoul, terlihat dua orang namja berambut hitam sedang menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook makan dalam keheningan. Selain karena adanya aturan tidak boleh bicara saat makan, mereka juga tidak menemukan topik yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook terlihat sudah selesai dengan makanan mereka. Minuman yang terdapat di masing-masing gelas mereka pun kini sudah hampir habis.

"Jeon Jungkook" panggil Taehyung. Berniat memulai percakapan dengan Jungkook.

"Ne, hyungie? Waeyo?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah hubungan kita masih terasa bosan? Ini sudah tepat seminggu sejak kau menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin. Apa aku masih bukan satu-satunya namja yang ada di hatimu?"

Jungkook terdiam. Senyum kecil yang tadi terpatri di bibirnya menghilang entah kemana. Ia terlihat menatap mata Taehyung dalam, menyelami sepasang mata hitam pekat dihadapannya.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Done~_

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bittersweet Chapter 4**

 **Title:** **Bittersweet** **–Vkook-** **Chapter 4**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** Chapter 4! VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**. Apakah Jungkook mau memperbaiki semuanya? "Sadarlah hanya ada Taehyung di hatimu, Kookie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal." / "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyender padaku, hyung?" / "Wae? Tidak boleh?" / "Seharusnya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku tidak berharap lebih padamu seperti ini"

 _ **Bittersweet**_

 _ **달콤씁쓸**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _Taehyung dan Jungkook terlihat sudah selesai dengan makanan mereka. Minuman yang terdapat di masing-masing gelas mereka pun kini sudah hampir habis._

 _"Jeon Jungkook" panggil Taehyung. Berniat memulai percakapan dengan Jungkook._

 _"Ne, hyung? Waeyo?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil._

 _"Apakah hubungan kita masih terasa bosan? Ini sudah tepat seminggu sejak kau menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin. Apa aku masih bukan satu-satunya namja yang ada di hatimu?"_

 _Jungkook terdiam. Senyum kecil yang tadi terpatri di bibirnya menghilang entah kemana. Ia terlihat menatap mata Taehyung dalam, menyelami sepasang mata hitam pekat dihadapannya._

 _"Aku..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku..." Jungkook mulai membuka suaranya.

Taehyung terlihat cemas, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Izinkan aku berfikir, hyung." Pintanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung mendesah kecewa. Namun ia tetap percaya pada cinta Jungkook padanya, bahwa cinta dan hati Jungkook itu masih miliknya.

"Baiklah."

"Besok aku akan mengatakannya. Besok kau menginap di apartemenmu kan? Kau bisa menungguku di apartemenmu. Jika aku tidak datang sampai tengah malam, itu berarti aku memutuskan untuk bersama Jimin-hyung, dan hubungan kita berakhir. Tapi jika aku datang, berarti hubunganku dengan Jimin-hyung telah berakhir. Hanya ada kau dan aku." Jelas Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di apartemenku. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu, Kookie." Ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Aish! Keputusanmu tentang hubunganmu dengan Taehyung, magnae!" kesal Jimin.

"Aku belum tahu, hyung." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin yang mendengarnya, mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Yah, Jungkook sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Jimin.

Jimin dengan sabar menanyai dan menasehati Jungkook hingga saat ini, namun yang ditanyai hanya mengatakan 'Aku belum tahu'. Padahal waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 50 malam. Batas waktu Jungkook tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, bukan?

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kookie" Jimin menatap mata Jungkook dalam.

"Sadarlah hanya ada Taehyung di hatimu, Kookie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal." Ujar Jimin.

"Apakah kau tidak berharap aku akan memilihmu, hyung?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengmu. Begitu pula denganmu, kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai hyung. Lagipula menjalin hubungan selama enam tahun itu tidak mudah, Kookie." Jimin berkata dengan pelan dan halus, agar Jungkook mengerti apa maksud dari kaliamatnya.

"Mendapat restu dari kedua keluarga orang yang berhubungan itu sangat tidak mudah. Seharusnya kau senang jika hubungan kalian direstui, bahkan orangtua Taehyungie juga sangat menyayangimu, bukan?" lanjut Jimin.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah memarahiku saat aku didekati namja ataupun yeoja lain, hyung! Dia juga tidak pernah berbuat hal aneh yang bisa membuatku marah ataupun cemburu padanya. Dia tidak pernah membuatku marah padanya. Bahkan ia juga selalu memenuhi keinginanku." Adu Jungkook.

"Hei, dengar ya. Dia tidak pernah memarahimu saat kau didekati namja atau yeoja lain karena dia sangat mempercayaimu. Ia percaya bahwa kau tidak akan pernah selingkuh ataupun berpaling darinya. Lalu dia tak pernah membuatmu marah padanya karena... Yah, dia memang tidak ingin membuatmu marah dan kecewa padanya. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Cinta sejati itu tidak pernah membuat orang yang dicintai menangis karenanya. Cinta sejati itu saling mempercayai. Dan cinta sejati itu rela melakukan apapun demi melihat orang yang dicintai bahagia. Seperti yang saat ini Taehyung lakukan, ia rela melihatmu berselingkuh denganku tepat dihadapannya. Taehyung itu cinta sejatimu. Dan kau itu cinta sejati Taehyung. **Sadarlah sebelum semua terlambat** , Jeon Jungkook!" jelas Jimin.

Jungkook masih terdiam. Tak berniat membalas ucapan Jimin padanya.

"Aish!" Jimin lagi-lagi mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"A-aku mau tidur saja"

Jungkook berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah pelan, meninggalkan Jimin yang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Namja yang mempunyai tinggi badan terpendek diantara keenam teman segrupnya yang lain itu mendengus kesal.

' _Bodoh'_

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen sederhana milik Kim Taehyung, telihat sang empunya apartemen sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Terus memandang ke arah jalan, memandang ke arah kenderaan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sudah hampir empat jam ia berdiri disana. Namun seakan mengabaikan rasa lelah dan dingin yang menyerangnya, namja tampan berkulit tan itu tetap berdiri menunggu seseorang disana. Menunggu seseorang yang tak pasti kedatangannya. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Menunggu seorang Jeon Jungkook, namjachingunya.

"Kau tidak datang ne?" tanyanya kecewa, entah pada siapa.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Tak percaya pada takdir yang kini harus diterimanya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap jam tangan yang dipakainya.

Pukul 12 lewat 02.

Sudah lewat dua menit dari perjanjian. Maka Jungkook tidak akan datang, bukan?

Namja berjulukan alien itu menghela nafas kecewa.

"Seharusnya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku tidak berharap lebih padamu seperti ini"

.

.

.

.

.

Ketujuh namja yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup bernama Bangtan Boys sedang latihan untuk lagu baru mereka. Setelah dua jam mereka berlatih dengan keras agar tidak mengecewakan fans, saat ini tujuh namja itu mendapatkan istirahat selama beberapa menit.

"Ish! Tidak lucu sama sekali, hyung!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Hahaha. Wajahmu terlihat seperti ikan!"

Taehyung menatap Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang bercanda tak jauh dari tempatnya – saat ini Taehyung sedang duduk menyender dikaca ruang latihan- dengan tatapan muram.

"Ia memilih Jimin" Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum miris.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia terpaku karena Jungkook menatapnya.

Tatapan kedua namja itu terkunci untuk beberapa detik. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan, entah apa arti dari tatapan dalam itu, mereka tidak tahu.

Namun kontak mata itu terputus saat Yoongi duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Ah lelahnya~" gumam Yoongi sambil menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung -yang tadinya kaget- terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyender padaku, hyung?"

"Wae? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Yoongi ketus.

"Aigoo ketus sekali. Boleh hyung. Kan aku hanya bertanya"

"Diamlah! aku ingin istirahat"

Taehyung lagi-lagi terkekeh saat Yoongi menutup matanya dan memeluk pinggang Taehyung.

' _Ah iya!'_

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, berniat kembali menatap Jungkook namun yang ia dapati malah tatapan Jungkook yang eum… Taehyung juga tidak tahu apa arti tatapan itu. Tak lama kemudian Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taehyung, kembali bercanda dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/END?**_

 _Done~_

Ya ampun, kenapa ceritanya berasa pasaran banget ToT

Udah mentok ide huwee~

Yang tanya ada MinYoon atau engga, Jimin-Yoongi nya ada, tapi untuk MinYoon couple… Ada ga ya? Hehe /ketawa sok misterius

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Jungkook dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
